


A Succubus & her Mother-in-Law

by Bigou



Series: Sweet Love from Hell [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Demon & Human Interactions, Demons, English ISN'T the author first language, English ISN'T the author main language, Human, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: Please, understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks.





	A Succubus & her Mother-in-Law

**Author's Note:**

> **Please, understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.** _So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks._

This demoness was facing me. Seconds ago, she told us how she met our son soon after Kamélia's death, unable to stand anyone being depressed on Valentine's Day. How they became friends instantly, so much that she wanted to give him her true name that night, when he asked. But she wasn't allowed do so, not without approval from her matriarch, the leader of her tribe.

Somehow Luc, my son, wasn't phased by her inability to tell her name. _“You took me to an interestingly named bar: **Gwenaëlle** … That's how I'm naming you, since you won't tell yours!”_

“That's how he stole my heart.” She said. “Unknowingly giving me the greatest gift you can do to a devil: another name. Something my kin only do for, and accept from, their closest friends.”

Then, she explained how demons are cursed to only have **one** love in all their lives, and love this one eternally. How, thinking it was better for him if this didn't become a mutual thing she disappeared from his life, hurting him when it did, albeit unintentionally.

“After that, I simply couldn't bring myself to face him… not on my own.” She confessed. “A few days latter, I saw him with another girl. At first, I was thinking _‘He found happiness again. Good!’_ But I sensed something wrong in her, and he was acting almost zombie-like, so I followed them.”

I almost interrupted her then, wanting to ask if it wasn't jealousy. But she didn't let me enough time. “At first I wondered if I wasn't simply jealous, maybe I was… That feeling is far from unknown to my kin, after all! But when I saw them enter a seemingly crumbling building, one enchanted to look so, I had the sickening sentiment I knew what was about to happen.”

Gathering my will, I interrupted to ask “What… What did you think was about to happen?”

“Exactly what was about to happen when I broke in that bitch's flat: A succubus eating Luc, draining him of all desire and pleasure. Thankfully, I entered in time to break her skull with the first thing I stumbled upon, which was the ugliest flower pot I ever saw.”

“Was Luc fine?!?” I begrudgingly asked, not really believing the demonic part of her story.

“The succubus only got enough time to undress him, so physically he was fine. But he was naked, an unconscious she-devil on top of him, so he was quite in shock, which wasn't helped by the fact he remembered everything that happened while she maintained him in trance.”

Until then, Gwenaëlle always made an effort to look at me, even when her shame clearly made her want to lower her head. This time around said shame won the fight. “The worst part was that this monster wouldn't stay unconscious for long. She would hunt Luc as long as she lived, and there is only one real way to kill a demon: to make it starve. So… So…”

Now, she was outright crying. “So without letting Luc any time to thank me, I grabbed she-who-wanted-to-eat-him and I did something my tribe loath to do: Actively using my ability to absorb both desire and pleasure, draining her stomach empty. I knew doing so would force me to revert to my true form, force me to reveal being a succubus myself to Luc… But what else could I do?”

Before that point, I believed the demonic parts of her story to be some delusions from my daughter-in-law. But now, I was seeing her transform in front of me!

The tip of her fingers became sharp talons, except for her thumbs; a long prehensile tail a bit darker than the rest of her skin, with a sharp blade protruding from its tip, grew from her tailbone; and her toes fused into four claws, two on each foot, making said foots look slightly like cloven hooves, and shredding her slippers.

But what was the more choking was how much she still looked like the sweet woman I learned to know those last years, with the same long mahogany hairs contrasted by the same pale skin, her small chest didn't expand into oversized balloon like you would expect from succubi, and when she finally looked at me again, I discovered her cute face wasn't changed either, down to her freckles around her nose. Even her jade green eyes stayed very similar, albeit with slitted pupils.

“While I was draining life out of the other succubus, I let Luc know my side of things, like I just did with you. It was the least I could do. I finished just when the monster died.”

I was gobsmacked by what I was seeing, unable to react beyond taking my husband's hand. Gwen for her part was still taking a strong interest in her feet, not seeing our reaction.

After an awkward pause, she added “At that point, I was so emotionally drained I simply dropped the body and crumbled to the floor, hugging my knees, not daring to look at him. I would say I was weeping all tears from my body, if demons didn't cry blood instead.”

Another awkward pause. “I was so scared, thinking he was going to flee, or worst, taking it out on me… That when he desperately hugged me instead, like he feared _**I**_ would be the one to flee, all I could do was an ‘Eeep!’”

Then, looking at me again, she added “But more than this, what surprised me were his words. _‘It's okay Gwen, it's okay. I love you for who you are, knowing what you are can't change that.’_ He took my chin in his hand and forced me to look him in the eyes. _‘I forgive you for being scared of giving us a chance, forgetting my ability to love isn't cursed. And honestly, I'm not sure I could have accepted the Gwenaëlle I know and love so much is really the true one and not an act, if it wasn't for the current circumstances.’_ ”

My demonic daughter-in-law was blushing, displaying the same goofy grin she did during her wedding. “When he finally let go of me, getting up before saying the sweetest thing I ever heard _‘So, why don't we at least try being together? Maybe things will work between us!’_ , before reaching out to me, wanting to help myself up.”

“I wanted to say everything that was to know about succubi, but instead we ended asleep on the dead monster's sofa, snuggled against each other, too exhausted to care that we both were as nude as the days we came to birth.”

Immediately, I wondered when she found herself naked. “Wait, when did you lose your clothes?”

“Er… While changing back to my true form, I didn't do that much back then so I hadn't enchanted my garments.”

This made me a bit suspicious. “I can see how that may have shredded your lower garments, but not your top.”

To my surprise, the answer came from another voice, a _very familiar_ one, situated on the stairs, behind Gwenaëlle. “That's because my wife is ashamed of her splendid wings, somehow. Seriously Gwen, it's not truly the truth if you hide part of it!” When did my son came there? I hadn't even **heard** him coming!

His demoness was about to retort something, but he didn't let her the time. “Honey, I know why you don't like that part of you, it's proof your the scion of a fallen angel. But it was that ancestor of yours that betrayed God, not you. So why should **you** fell guilty?”

“That's the worst part,” sadly answered Gwen “when Satan and his allies got banned from paradise, they were able to kidnap and rape four of God's loyalist, and successfully corrupted the first three, who became the succubi known as Lilith, Eisheth Zenunim and Naamah, the fourth stayed loyal to god, only becoming female… and pregnant.”

My husband and myself gasped, while Luc only tilted his head, asking “Then, how and why are you a demon?”

“I was coming to it.” Answered the succubus. “Satan was still unable to corrupt the mother when this half demon kid was 80, so instead he chooses to force himself on said child instead, which made her the fourth succubi ever.”

I was about to throw up, but my husband couldn't stop himself from asking “How… How old is that in human years?”

She only said one word. “8”

That was all I needed to actually throw up, but it didn't stop Gwen from pursuing with the sordid story of her family. “Satan's accomplices forced her mother to watch, and her inability to protect her own daughter was what finally corrupted her. But against all expectation, she became the first incubus, making her **male**.”

“Satan found this to be hilarious, and called the new succubus Agrah bat Mahathallah, the ‘bat Mahathallah’ part literally meaning ‘Daughter of a Lie’, and forced her to be one of his  _wives_ , along the three other succubi. The funny part being she would be the one making the satanic empire crumble, eventually.”

“I still don see why you're ashamed of your wings.” Said Luc. “If anything, you should be **proud** of them, with peoples like this Agrah bat Mala- _something_ in your family tree.”

Gwenaëlle materialized her wings, opening them without warning. Her impressive wingspan prevented her from opening them fully in my living room, but somehow it made easier to see them in all their beauty.

Her bat-like wings were as pale as the rest of her skin on the inside, but the outside was a bit darker, just like her tail. While, like most bats, the bones of each wings seemed to have evolved from four fingers, unlike said bats who only have a talon like thumb, Gwen got two more working digits, a forefinger and a middle finger.

But my daughter-in-law apparently hadn't taken notice of how much I looked at her wings, rising to glare at my son, asking “Why do you want your parents to see my wings so much, anyway?”

I didn't hear Luc's answer, far too engrossed by Gwen's now folded wings. They bend in far more place than wings usually do, almost like she had multiple elbows on them, making said wings far more compact once folded than I would have believed.

Gwenaëlle sat back on the couch. “So like he said, that night on the monster's flat, just after we collapsed on the sofa, I asked him to promise he wouldn't kiss me in my true form, not on the lisps. Because… Because it's both how demons create and maintain a magical bond with their lover and how my kin mark their prey. So I thought that at best he would find me to be the only physically attractive being, and at worst it would convert him into a fellow succubus.”

“So you're never going to kiss?!?” My husband and I simultaneously asked, shocked.

“First, when disguised I kiss him plenty, as you often saw.” She reminded us. “Secondly, he only accepted ‘until we know if it's serious between us’. When we decided to get married, Luc agreed to wait for the night of our wedding, but that was it.”

Sensing my stomach twisting, I asked what was on everyone's mind “And… What did happen?”

“I didn't become a demon, if that's what scare you so much.” Answered my son. “That said, I did gain some demonic… _aspects_.”

And with that, my stomach was upset again.

“Before you ask what are said changes, you need to have some context.” Intervened the succubus. “Around two months before the wedding, my tribe decided I would make a better leader than Izha, who was our matriarch back then. They already knew for Luc and me. In fact, that was part of the reason they named me as their new leader. But since he was human they hadn't thought it would affect him and, honestly, neither did I.” She sounded very sad when saying that last part.

This surprised me. “So… You became the new matriarch, and somehow it affected my son when he kissed you?”

“I have wings, so they call me _queen_ rather than matriarch,” emphasizing her answer by opening slightly said wings. “But yes, me becoming the new ruler of Samalea changed how kissing me affected Luc.”

“You remember how I said demons lovers could create a sort of link between them by kissing? That's why me being queen affected Luc when we kissed. You could say that kiss was the demonic part of our wedding, and per demonic tradition, being married mean being equals! So if I am a queen, so is he; with all it implies.”

“Does that mean he… She… ?” Was all my husband could say.

“He is still human, and male, regardless of his tittle.” Gwen reassured us. “A human who feed on longing and pleasure, like his succubi subjects, but still human nonetheless.”

While she said this, Luc joined her on the sofa, sitting on her left, placing his arm around her waist. She immediately rolled her tail around him, before securing him in her wing. They were cute like that, nested against each others.

“So, you can't eat your mother's food anymore?” I asked.

“I still can. It doesn't feed me, but I still can eat and drink. And having a demonic stomach also mean I age the same way than them, which mean not at all, being adult.”

My husband asked the next question. “Say Gwen, how old are you, really?”

“282, which is rather young for my kin, all thing considered. But that's **not** the kind of thing you ask a lady, even if she's family.” She said, her teasing smile clearly saying _don't worry, I'm joking_.

Sure the age difference was a huge one, but since a 282 years old demon is more or less like a 28 years old human… That's when it hit me! Gwen and Luc wedding was roughly two years ago, when they were respectively 280 and 28. “It wasn't an accident that you tied the knot the year you were the same age, was it?”

A grinning succubus answered me. “No, Ms. Rougebois, it was very deliberate.” Ah, Gwenaëlle and his inability to use my first name…

“You're a ‘Ms. Rougebois’ too, you know.” Noted my son.

To which Gwen turned her head away from him in mock offense, saying. “Humph! I'm _Lady_ Rougebois, impudent!” Their silly banter made all of us chuckle.

I had a lot more questions, but it was already past midnight, and our two queen from hell had already said they would be there for a whole week before they let us know their secrets.

* * *

God looked as the angel formerly known as Ms. Rougebois. He asked for her as soon as her former life ended, wanting to know her opinion on Luc's romance with this strangely peaceful succubus, to which the new angel insisted on counting how she learned of Gwenaëlle's true nature.

“I only learned it years later, but my stubborn son didn't want us to know about Gwen being a succubus, unsurprisingly, thinking we would never accept they **really** loved each others if we knew.”

The divine being wanted to hear the former _Mr._ Rougebois about all this, but he had a last question to ask the angel currently sitting in front of him. He took a painting he did long ago, one he usually hides, and showed it to Luc's mother. “Do you know why yous daughter-in-law, Gwenaëlle, look so much like _this_ demoness, per chance?”

On the picture was a demoness who could almost pass for Gwen's twin sister, if it wasn't for her blood red eyes, her four imposing horns or her left wing looking like an angel's one, but with **black** feathers. She also had far more imposing breasts.

In the background, you could see a river of blood in which floated demonic bits and parts. The blood on the demoness hands suggested the slaughter to be her handiwork.

“That's Enyo, Gwenaëlle's mother and Izha's best friend. Can I know why you have a painting of her, sir?”

When God asked about the succubus on this picture he expected, at best, a wild guess, never to finally have a lead about her. “I made that painting after she stopped Satan's second try at taking my place, by preventing a demonic invasion of Paradise before it could start, which eventually caused the fall of his empire.”

After a pause, he added. “I always wanted to thank her for what she did, but alas, long before I could, she disappeared. So not knowing who she was I painted her, to never forget my only lead: her face… Do you know why she has one wing like a fallen angel's one, but not the other?”

“Like I said earlier, demons usually have more than one name. I personally know two demons who can answer to Enyo. The first one prefer to be called Gwenaëlle Rougebois and assumed for a long time the other one was two distinct succubi.”

“And the second is her mother, I presume?”

“Yes, and she has more name than any human can hope to remember. But one of her numerous name is quite famous: Agrah bat Mahathallah.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who already have read the rest of my [Sweet Love from Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/series/321608) series, this take place **before** [Love Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790189). It used to be an old abandoned _episode_ of the series, but I finally choose to publish it (after some minor changes) in part because it share a plot-point to what will come **after** [Love Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790189).
> 
> Yes, I know I had said [Love Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790189) would be the end of the series. I changed my mind. It happen, dosen't it?


End file.
